


2. Whiskey and moonlight - Chibs

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Chibs has some bad news.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	2. Whiskey and moonlight - Chibs

“You ok, babe?”

Chibs looked away from the window at the sound of your voice before facing forward once more, his voice a rumble as he responded.

“No.”

Your brows knitted in concern right away and you walked out of the hallway you were standing in, making your way over to your husband. He was sat by himself in the living room, not a single light on as he was shrouded in darkness. You had not even heard him get home and thus had no idea how long he was been there. It was only your thirst that had brought you out to the living room. You were startled to find him sitting there in silence and now the strong man who always lied to you and said yes, no matter how bad things were was being honest.

He was not ok.

And that honesty made your heart drop into your stomach. Getting closer, you walked around the couch, the moonlight that shone in from the glass window illuminating him just enough for you to see the glass of whisky he clutched in his right hand. His grip was tight, and you stayed standing as you looked at him.

“What’s wrong, Fillip?”

He was quiet for so long, you almost thought that he simply had not heard you. Just as you were about to ask again, he responded, the words blunt and painful as they made their way to your ears.

“Jax is dead.”

Wide as saucers, your eyes stared at him, brain trying desperately to comprehend the news.

“What? I thought he left this morning after you guys set the whole thing up.”

Chibs nodded once and then brought a lit cigarette you had not even noticed up to his lips. The circumstances were the only thing stopping you from scolding him for daring to smoke in the house.

“He did. Said he would leave town and stay out of view. Though we had it all worked out.”

“Did a rival kill him? Could it have been someone from Jury’s crew? What about- “

“He ran into a semi, love.”

It caught you off guard. You knew how careful Jax tried to be when riding. How diligent he was about keeping his bike clean and working at its best. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, for his first major accident to be his last, right after he was let off the hook. The room felt like it was spinning, and you plopped yourself down onto the couch beside Chibs, neither of you talking now.

The air was heavy, a suffocating sorrow weighing down on the both of you. Knowing that you were not going to be able to see him because he was leaving the MC in secret was one thing. Knowing that it was now because he was dead was a completely different feeling and you were thankful you and Chibs were both facing the glass, lest he see the tears flooding your eyes.

“Are they uh, are we going to do a service? So we can see him one last time?”

Chibs took a deep drag, holding it in for seconds on end before blowing it out.

“Ain’t much left to look at, I’m afraid.”

The mental image of Jax’s torn and mangled body took your breath away and you swallowed audibly, reaching for Chibs’ arm. You wrapped your hands around it and then leaned into him, seeking whatever comfort you could. These days it seemed like things only ever went from bad to worse and today was no different. Not having any words, you sat there in silence with your husband, both of you grieving in the moonlight, not sure just how much more heartbreak you would be able to handle. You would both get through it, just like you always did, but you knew well enough that this was a blow neither of you would ever be able to fully heal from. 


End file.
